paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Can't Stop Falling into Love
Can't Stop Falling into Love is a story written by SneakingShashi. Summary Shashi is in love with one of her longtime friends, but her mother doesn't approve of the relationship. Only time can tell what will become of this ordeal. Characters Shashi (Fursona) Eric Saby Shashi's mother Trivia * The title comes from the 1990 song by Cheap Trick. * A quick note: this story is about a relationship with an age difference. It is NOT an illegal relationship, but rather one between two adults, however if that will offend you, please do not read this story or leave comments. Thank you in advance. Story One evening in the fine city of Stoke-on-Trent, Shashi is curled up in bed, watching music videos, as usual. Shashi: Another Bon Jovi video? Seriously? However, before the mongrel can furtherly complain about MTV's heavy rotation of certain musicians, the phone rings from her nightstand, and she eagerly answers. Shashi: Hello? Eric: Hey, Shashi! Shashi's furry tail begins to wag upon hearing the male dog's voice. Lately she had begun to like him more than ever before, but wasn't too keen to admit her feelings. Shashi: Great to hear from you, Eric. How's it going? Eric: I'm doing well, but I have something to ask of you. Hearing the turn in his voice made Shashi feel a pang of anxiety. Whatever could he mean, she wondered silently. Eric: Um... I was invited to a party tomorrow, and I know this may seem last-minute... but would you like to go with me? As my date? Shashi couldn't believe her ears! Her mind became alight with excitement. Shashi: I... I'd love to! Eric: Oh, great! How about I pick you up at seven in the evening? Shashi: That sounds wonderful. Eric: Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you then. And at that, he hung up. By then Shashi was ecstatic. Could this mean that Eric felt the same way she did? In an instant, she clicked off the TV and turned out the lights in her bedroom. After all, she would need her rest. Tomorrow she was going to have to pick an outfit and get ready. . . . After Shashi awoke from a good night's sleep, the rest of the day seemed to breeze by. Most of it had been dedicated to getting groomed, as the mutt had to look her top, of course. The other part of the time was devoted entirely to choosing the right attire. Shashi eventually settled on a nice red dress, following great consideration. Now ready for her night out, she went over to the door, occasionally peering out to see if she could spot Eric's car. It was fifteen minutes until he was supposed to arrive. As much as she was looking forward to the event, her thoughts were racing with anxiety and she had a certain queasy feeling in her gut. She always got a few jitters before going on a date. Shashi knew that she shouldn't be nervous as Eric was a great friend of hers, yet when she glanced out the window and saw his shiny silver car pull up to the front of her house, she felt her heart drop to her paws with an overwhelming wave of worry... and perhaps a twinge of excitement. Moments later, the doorbell rang. Shashi opened the door, tail wagging rapidly. Eric was dressed nicely, wearing a clean white shirt with dark pants and shoes. He was holding something behind his back. Eric: You look lovely... Shashi: Thank you! You look very handsome yourself. Eric: Here, these are for you. And from behind him, the tan mixed breed produced a wonderful bouquet of flowers. Shashi: Why, you didn't have to do all this! Eric: I just thought it would be a nice gesture, you know... With Shashi feeling near swept off her paws with all of his kindness, the two dogs shared a warm hug before retreating to the car. The drive was enjoyable, they turned up the radio and made small talk before arriving at a posh-looking house. Shashi hadn't been in this part of the neighbourhood before, and the anxiety that had melted away suddenly returned. What exactly was she stepping into? Yet before her mind could begin to swirl with fears, Shashi felt a warm pressure on her paw. Her tail resumed wagging when she found it was Eric holding it, as if he knew that she was beginning to get nervous. In all honesty, Shashi was always a bit anxious when attending a party. After all, they could get out of control easily. Hopefully this wasn't one of those. Certainly Eric has better judgement than that, she reminded herself. Together, paw in paw, the pair strolled in through the front door. Shashi was pleasantly surprised at what she found. The house was quiet, the only thing audible some soft talking amongst the various party-goers gathered in small groups. They were greeted by a hefty dog with silky white fur, presumably the host of the party, who then passed on by just as quickly as he had shown up. The two mutts then settled down in the living room, and talked for a while. It had been quite some time since they had last spoken, so they had a bit of catching up to do. It wasn't until the host proposed that they do a toast that they got up and headed for the dining room to participate. The mood immediately after the toast was amiable, but as the drinks flowed it quickly turned sour. Shashi hung back from taking any further glasses, and went to find Eric, who had left the dining room. He was standing by the door, having similarly refrained from having anymore to drink. Eric: What do you say we get out of here? Shashi: I'd be fine with that... it's starting to get hectic in there. The two quietly slipped outside, escaping the growing commotion of shouting in anger and insults being hurled from within the house. The air was cool, the night sky glimmering. Moonlight gave the soft grass a silvery hue about it. As they made their way to the car, Shashi couldn't help but take a few ganders at Eric. She had always admired him, and he was looking especially well tonight. Eric: Hmm? Shashi: Oh, nothing. It's just... um... The female dog blushed furiously. Had she really been that obvious? Eric's gaze lingered over her, then he stopped abruptly in his path, prompting Shashi to do the same, turning to face him. She felt herself reddening beneath her fur as their eyes met. Eric: Shashi... there's... there's something I must tell you. It's just... I understand if you won't feel the same... only... hear me out. He paused, taking a glance at the ground and shifting his weight almost nervously. Eric: I love you... I have since we first met. Shashi was taken aback, in the best way possible! She was overjoyed that her feelings were not only realized, but returned! Shashi: I love you, too, Eric! The duo at last shared a kiss before getting into the car, both feeling as giddy as ever. . . . Now back at home, Shashi put on her comfortable clothes and sat down on the bed. She and Eric had agreed to go on another date soon, and she was going to call him the next day to work out a plan. She was simply over the moon with her newfound relationship. However, her joy was interrupted by a phone call. It was odd that someone was calling so late, so she answered quickly. Shashi's mother: At last you pick up! I've been calling all evening! I was about to ring the police! What were you doing? Oh. It was her mother. Shashi's mum tended to worry if she didn't pick up the phone. Shashi: Mum, I'm sorry if I gave you a fright. I was out with someone. Shashi's mother: Out? Like... a date? With whom? Shashi: Yes, like a date... well... with my boyfriend actually. Shashi's mother: You've found yourself a boyfriend? Okay... can I meet this gentleman? You know I don't want my daughter just associating with anyone. Shashi: Yes, you can meet him... tomorrow if he's not too busy. Shashi figured that it would be best to get the 'mum-meeting' over with now. Her mother had always been protective, perhaps even more so than necessary. But in the past, the meetings had all gone over decently. Shashi's mother: This all sounds good. I will be anticipating this event... ta-ta for now! Now that the phone call was finished, Shashi curled up underneath the covers and drifted off to sleep. . . . The next morning, Shashi called Eric and told him of her mother's plans. He agreed to the meeting, news that she then relayed to her mother. Eric later arrived at Shashi's house, and from there they went to her mum's. Once they had arrived, Shashi knocked on the door. Eric adjusted his tie, having dressed more fancily to leave a good impression. Not long after, the German Shepherd appeared before them and opened the door with a creak. Shashi's mother: Hello, my dear! And this must be the boyfriend. Shashi cringed slightly at how suddenly her mother's voice had become angered when she looked at Eric. Eric: Hello, miss. I'm Eric. Shashi's mother: Mmhm. Well, why don't the two of you come in? The dogs all went inside, and sat down at the kitchen table. Shashi's mother: Can I get you two anything? Shashi: I'm fine. Eric? Eric: I'm fine as well... I actually have to get going for work shortly. After that, the conversation took a lull. They made awkward small talk until Eric got up to leave. He and Shashi shared a quick kiss before he went off, leaving Shashi alone with her mum. Shashi's mother: I can't believe you, Shashi. You just find one scumbag after another! I've made exceptions in the past, but this is a bit much. Shashi: What are you saying? Shashi's mother: That Eric... he's so much older than you! Shashi: I love him. I'm an adult now, I can make my own decisions. Shashi's mother: Yes, but that doesn't mean that you'll make good decisions. You need to leave him and find someone your own age... Eric is using you! He's just looking for a young lady, someone inexperienced that he can fool. Heck, I'd even take that Harold fellow over him. Shashi: Now you're forgiving Harold, despite the fact that he cheated? Mum, you're being ridiculous! Eric and I are in love and we're going to stay that way. Shashi's mother: At least Harold was your age! Eric was probably an adult when you were a pup! Ugh! That's disgusting! You 'love him', huh? Well, you tell me that again when he leaves you for some floozy and then tells the truth... that he doesn't care about you or your feelings. Shashi, near tears, gets up and leaves. She was frustrated to her wit's end with her mother's behaviour. She did, however, get a pleasant surprise when she found Eric standing just outside. Shashi: Wait... you didn't have to go to work after all, did you? Eric: Of course not! I mean, in an hour, yes, but not anytime soon. After all, I didn't take my car with me... I wouldn't leave you stranded at your mother's! Shashi: Thank you... she's... upset. Eric: Indeed... that's why I left. The way she glared at me with her cold, hate-filled eyes... yikes. I... heard a bit of your conversation... I'm sorry that she feels that way. Shashi: She thinks that you're too old for me... Eric seemed a bit taken aback by this. Of course, he and Shashi both were well aware of the differences in their ages. But it had hardly mattered before. They had lots in common and from the day they met got on together well. Shashi had always loved him. Eric: Oh... well... age hardly matters when you're in love! I know that's probably a cliché, but I love you and always will. Shashi: And I love you, too! Nothing my mother says can ever change that. The dogs hug before getting in the car. They spend the rest of the hour at Shashi's house, but then it became time for Eric to actually leave for work. Eric: Aw, I best be going. Shashi: I'll miss you. Eric: But I'll be seeing you again this evening, hm? Shashi: That'd be wonderful. Now that he was off, Shashi didn't really have many plans for the rest of the day. She caught up on some reading and listened to a few of her records. Of course, she now also could reflect on her mother's words. Their conversation was still stuck in her mind. She hadn't ever seen her mum so angry before... well, not counting when Shashi had broken her favourite vase on accident as a pup. Shashi did feel guilty, but her mother hadn't ever been around when she was younger. They were close, but not enough to really understand each other. At times their conversations almost felt forced. Although it seemed a bit juvenile, perhaps it was time for her to move on and break contact with her mum. Feeling a sudden flash of anger burning through her, Shashi didn't regret that decision in the least. . . . The rest of the day passed, and soon the sun began to sink as the sky got darker. Category:Love stories